New Recuit
by Mighty ANT
Summary: when Ava, and ordinary human girl, gets somehow turned into a penguin, she gets taken to the Central Park Zoo, and meets the whole gang, though Skipper doesn't trust her. all she ever wanted, was a family *full summary inside* -Old Story-
1. Chapter 1

New Recruit-Ch.1

_summary: an ordinary girl named Ava gets somehow turned into a penguin and is sent to the Central Park Zoo. she meets the whole gang, though Skipper doesn't trust her. through this crazy, insane journey, where she discovers powers she didn't know she had, will she be able to get the one thing she always wanted? A family. minor PrivatexOC _

_How did I write a new FF so fast you ask? Grit, spit, and a whooole lotta duck tape *suddenly falls unconscious*_

_**Skipper: you're not authorized to say that. Kowalski! Analysis!**_

_**Kowalski: we seem to be inside some sort of fan fiction,Skipper**_

_**Rico: Kaboom!**_

_**Private: Skippah' look, she forgot to do the disclaimer**_

_**Skipper: egad! Private, disclaimer!**_

_**Private: VICTORY 4 ZIM does not own us. **_

_**Me: *starts to slowly wake up* what the? *gets knocked unconscious again***_

_**Skipper: on to the story!**_

Ava's POV

I had never really "fit in". I was never part of the "in crowd", being an orphan and all. Though, it's not like those Disney stories, were _everyone's _an were no happy endings, which I'd learned the hard way. Everything doesn't turn out okay. At school, I was considered "the freak", and I only had two real friends.

I was never happy at school, the only place where I was happy was my black belt karate class, and the Central Park Zoo, though, my foster home having over almost 50 kids, there wasn't enough money to take us.

but I was in for a surprise, when my homeroom teacher announced to us one Monday morning, that since today was "Fun Day" at the zoo, and it was free, he wasn't he taking my entire class, which had my friends in it, to the zoo. I was super excited, the last time I'd been there had been over 5 years ago. He let us hurry home and get money, and cameras and stuff, but we had to meet back at the school at about 9. So I quickly took the bus home, packed my camera, my 20 bucks I'd been saving, and my favorite black sweatshirt, into my camo-messenger bag. Then I hurriedly took the bus back, and soon we were all ready to go.

Line Break

As soon as the bus stopped at the zoo, everyone immediately ran off, not being able to wait. Well, at least me and my friends couldn't wait. We pretty much elbowed everyone on our way out. Mr. Ryan led us through the throngs of people, and soon we were in front of the closed lion exhibit. "Ok, everyone go do whatever you want, but meet back here in 2 hours," he told us.

We all nodded excitedly, like little kids.

"Okay, now go have fun!"

We all ran off, while me, Tara, and Mia, stood in a circle, deciding where we should go first. "Oh! The penguins!" I exclaimed. They had all suddenly reappeared from wherever they'd been for the past 2 years, and I hadn't seen them in a long time. "Kay!" they exclaimed, and we ran off toward the penguin exhibit.

* * *

Penguin's POV

"Ok boys, remember, smile and wave, just smile and wave," Skipper reminded his team

"Aye-aye Skipper!" they all said, as they jumped onto the top of the floe. Immediately, a large crowd surrounded them. "They seem particularly excited today, Skipper," Kowalski observed.

"Must be a field trip," Private said, then proceeded to pretend to fall into the water. They heard everyone in the crowd "awwww", except for three girls, that just stood there with puzzled looks on their faces. Kowalski watched them, and noticed that one was blonde, with grey eyes, and another had reddish hair, with bright green eyes. The last one, the shortest, had long jet black hair, and piercing ice blue eyes. Even Skipper noticed the weird looks they were giving them. "Kowalski, analysis", he said to his lieutenant.

"They seem to not be fooled by our "cute and cuddly act "Skipper

"Egad! How?"

Kowalski only shrugged.

"We'll have to keep a close watch on them then," Skipper said, with one final look at the girls, before going back to the "cutesy" routine.

Ava's POV

By the time we got to the penguin exhibit there were already tons of people, but with the help of my friends, we managed to shove our way to the front. What I saw surprised me.

Instead of swimming around, and doing, ya'know, penguin stuff, they were all waddling around all stupid like, pretending to fall into the water, and such. Me and my friends looked at each other quizzically, before looking back at the penguins, hoping they'd do something _actually _penguin-like.

But after a few moments of just staring at them weirdly, one of the shorter penguins,that had a decidedly flat head, stopped the cutesy act, and waddled over to a taller penguin, and seemed to converse with him. I also noticed that they kept glancing at me, if that was possible.

Though, I didn't say anything to Tara or Mia, not wanted them to think I was crazy. Though, after a few moments, the short flat-headed penguin waddled off again, and restarted the cutesy act. Though, I noticed another penguin off to the side, who was the shortest out of all of them, looked especially cute, like he didn't even have to keep up the cutesy act. It all looked completely accidental when he fell into the water, and stuff. Though, he would suddenly space out for a couple minutes at a time, before one of the other penguins would walk up behind him, and seemed to slap him, and he'd go back to normal. _Penguins smacking each other upside the head? Ok, maybe I needed to get outta the sun for a bit. _

So we then went to the lemur exhibit, and I saw that the tall gray lemur seemed especially excited, if him jumping on his bounce house and chattering repeatedly meant anything. There was also a short fat one, and a tiny brown one, with sad looking eyes. Then we went to the otter exhibit, and saw that there was one female otter, who was swimming around and doing tricks and stuff. Then we went to the chimpanzees, and I saw that they seemed especially intelligent, if getting a newspaper and unfinished coffee out of the trash can was any indication.

Though, I didn't tell my friends of course. But I began to notice a couple of things about the animals I never noticed before. Like the penguins acting dumb and cute, the lemurs' boom box, hidden in the leaves, the chimps, and how they got out a newspaper and seemed to be able to read it, and how the gorillas seemed _especially_ stupid, and how the kangaroo I once thought looked cute, now seemed deadly. I had no idea how I was noticing these things now, but I didn't say a word.

Though, before we left I stopped at the penguins again, and waved goodbye, when the smallest penguins seemed to be about to wave back, when the other short penguin seemed to smack him upside the head again. My brow furrowed in confusion, but I shook it off, thinking that I'd imagined it.

Line break

When I got back home, there was utter chaos, as usual. There were kids running around screaming, watching TV, listening to music, and etc.I sighed.

I had lived in this foster home my whole life, and I was completely miserable here. All the friends I'd first gotten when I came here had all been adopted, years ago. I was one of the oldest kids here. I looked around the living room once more, before going upstairs to my room.

The house was pretty big, and only a couple of kids had to share a room. I didn't have to, my room being small as it was,though, I liked it . the walls were light blue, with a couple posters on the wall with a small bed, that had blue/black blankets. In one corner I had a plain white dresser, and a bookshelf next to it, with all of the random things I've collected. I had always been good at finding things, like random necklaces, or ribbons.

I had tons of them from when I could go walking, or here in the house. Whenever someone lost something, they came to me first. But most things I found didn't belong to anyone, so my collection began to stack up. I sat on my bed, and put my hand under the pillow, looking for something. _Aha! _I pulled out a tiny jewelry box, not even as long as my index finger. It was gold, but on the top it was a midnight blue, with a white and gold dragon lily in the front.

It was my most prized possession, and I'd had it ever since I'd been left on the steps of the foster home. _Cheesy, right? _On the inside of the lid, there was an intricate floral design, that was very pretty, and inside the box, was a weird toe ring thing, that had a butterfly, which was silver. I didn't know why I had these, since I'd had them for as long as I can remember, but they were my most prized possessions, and I never went to bed without them. I then put my toe ring on (do I really need to explain where?) and went down stairs for dinner

Line Break

After a pretty good dinner of spaghetti, I went back upstairs, and since I had no homework, I began to look at my collection of random stuff. I had a metal lunchbox, a couple simple necklaces, and a peacock feather I'd found at the zoo. I'd also bought a stuffed animal of one of the penguins, the smallest one, I think, the one that kept spacing out. _And looked like was to wave at me. _

Suddenly, I heard a burst of thunder that made me jump up in surprise. I looked out the window, hoping to see lightning, but the storm must have too far off. I frowned. I had always loved thunder and lightning, for some strange reason. I shrugged, and changed into my PJ's-a.k.a. a pair of sweats and t-shirt. I hoped that I would see thunder and lightning soon. As I laid down, I grabbed my stuffed penguin, and fell asleep, my small jewelry box inside a pouch tied to my wrist, like every night. and, just like every other night, i looked up at the glow-n-the dark stars on the ceiling and closed my eyes,_ i wish i had a family_

Soon I fell asleep, and began to dream that I was falling. I twitched, and usually that would wake me up, but I still felt like I was falling. Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind my eyelids, and then a loud boom. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was, _lightning. _

Line Break 

The first thing my brain registered was that I was cold. I groggily opened my eyes, and sat up. Though, I jumped up when I realized that I wasn't in my room. I was in an alley, most likely downtown. _Wonderful. _I saw that my pouch was next to me, and as I bent to pick it up, I lifted my hands, only to see that they had been replaced with flippers.

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! **I think... ***glances around to make sure that there are no penguins around***….anyway, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2:Animal Control

CH. 2- Animal Control

_To yes, this story is weird. And it's completely illogical that a human got turned into a penguin, but hey in Madagascar 2, the penguins built a plane! I call __**that**__ illogical. _

_Anyway, I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, yada yada, on with the story!_

_It's still Ava's POV by the way_

"Wha-what the!"

I looked down at my flippers. Then I looked at the rest of me. I had a white belly, and most likely face, with black surrounding it. I had little orange feet, and I saw that my toe ring had gone around my ankle as a bracelet sort of. _But how the heck did this happen! It was completely illogical! How did I turn into a penguin! _I didn't realize I was making tons of noise, and that multiple lights were coming on inside of people's apartments. Before I knew it, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned around just in time to see an Animal Control officer behind me with a baton* looking thing. Then I blacked out. _Again. _

Line Break

Penguin's POV

Kowalski was watching the multiple small TVs that led to surveillance cameras located all over the zoo. He looked at each screen slowly, his gaze stopping on the one in Alice's office. She was picking up her walkie-talkie thing, and barked,"What!"

There was a mumbling on the other end. "Another one?" she asked exasperated. More mumbling. "fine"

Then she walked out of her office. The camera that was watching the front gate showed her next to an Animal Control truck. "Hmm?" Kowalski said, placing a flipper under his beak.

The Animal Control officer got out, looking pretty guilty, and pulled out a wooden box front the backseat, handing it to Alice. "Careful, it's still unconscious," he told the uncaring zookeeper.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said carrying the box to her office, placing it on the desk, before walking out again. _A new animal in the zoo!_ Kowalski thought, alarmed. He quickly climbed up the ladder that led to the top of the floe, and ran to Skipper, who was with the other penguins, keeping up the "cute and cuddly" act. "Skipper! There's a new animal that was delivered today, and it's in Alice's office!" he quickly told his leader. Skipper's eyes widened slightly, before saying,"we'll do recon after closing."

Line Break

Half an hour later, after Alice's announcement over the PA system,"okay, everyone get the heck out of the zoo. Thank you", the penguins left their habitat. Right when there were only about 20 feet away from Alice's office, Marlene jumped out from behind a bench, and the Skipper crashed into her. (A/N: the penguins were sliding on their bellies, btw) "Gah! Marlene, what are doing?"

"I heard there was a new animal at the zoo, and I wanted to welcome them," she said defensively

"Fine!" Skipper said, exasperated, finding it hard to say no to her. they all hurried to Alice's office, and they all jumped onto the desk, Marlene with a little help from Skipper.

"Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper told his second in command

"It seems to be a wooden box Skipper," he said, looking at the box from multiple angles

Skipper sighed irritably," I know, what about the animal inside!"

Kowalski pulled a stethoscope out of nowhere, and pressed it to the box. He heard a quiet, but pained moan from inside.

"Skipper, whoever's inside's hurt!"

"Rico open the box!" Skipper commanded, pointing to said box.

Rico hacked up a crowbar, and pried the off a side of the box. They all peered in.

Inside, there was a small blanket, with a young penguin laying on it, who seemed to have barely retained consciousness. The penguin groaned, and pushed itself up. Once it was sitting, they noticed it was a girl, no younger than Private. She sat there, rubbing her head, looking at them in confusion. They noticed that she had crystal clear, ice blue eyes. Private looked completely smitten. She blinked a couple of times, before asking,"Where am I?" in a strong and clear, but confused, voice.

_Haha! Cliffhanger! Maybe….I don't know! Anyway, should humans be able to understand Ava? Hmm? I need answers people!**R&R**! And yes! This story _is_ illogical, as are all Madagascar movies!_

**_*baton-those sticks policemen use to hit people with! XD_**


	3. Chapter 3:Central Park Zoo

CH. 3-Central Park Zoo

_Whoo! Ch.3 already! and to all that are wondering, there will be no Mary sues! If you see a hint of one, just tell me! _

_and just so you know, *glances around* the penguins at the central park zoo, are actual commandoes! It's all true, it's all-*falls unconscious*_

_Skipper:*to reader* you didn't see _anything_*waves flippers in circular motions* _

_Rico: kabom ha goba, te! (Translation: VICTORY 4 ZIM doesn't own us)_

Ava's POV

"Where am I?" I asked, still not being able to see clearly.

I heard a kind voice say," you're in the Central Park Zoo."

_WHAT!_ That got me up. Though, I stood up a bit wobbly, I managed to keep my balance. My eyesight had also gotten better, and I could see the person who had spoken. And I saw it wasn't even a person. It was an otter, or more exactly, the otter I'd seen earlier the other day. I saw that the other once blurry figures, were the penguins from the zoo, and they looked _far _from cute and cuddly. Except for the one who kept zoning out yesterday. _Whoa. _Then I remembered,

"Central park?"

The otter nodded. Then, one of the penguins, short with a flat head, came forward. "Where did you come from?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing, but drilling holes into my head none the less

"Uhh, I'm not really sure," I answered, since I couldn't really say I'd been turned into a penguin by some unseen force

He looked at me questionably,"what do you mean, 'you're not sure'?"

I sighed. "the last thing I remember, was being in alley, and some Animal Control guy hit me over the head."

"Oh you poor thing!" the otter said sympathetically

The shortest penguin, then asked, with a cute British accent," what's your name?"

"Ava"

"I'm Private," he said, but was then was smacked upside the head by the other short penguin.

_Huh. I really did see them do that. _

"Private! What do you think you're doing! She could be a spy for all we know!"

_A spy? Really? What, did these penguins think they were commandoes, or something?_

"Um, I'm not spy," I told them

"See Skippah', she's not a spy," he told the flat headed penguin, who I assumed was Skipper

"Just because she says she isn't a spy, doesn't mean she isn't one!"

My brain hurt after I heard that sentence.

"But Skippah-

"She will not be allowed to stay at the HQ," Skipper said firmly

"Technically, she will be staying, since there is only one penguin enclosure at the zoo," the tallest penguin said

Skipper grumbled to himself about mutiny, and something about Africa.

Private brightened, and said happily,"welcome to the zoo ,Avah'!"

I smiled. "thanks"

"We should probably introduce ourselves!" the otter said brightly,"I'm Marlene

"Kowalski," the tall penguin said, and then pointed to the penguin with a scar and Mohawk,"that's Rico."

"Buttons!" he cried happily

I slowly edged away from him. I saw Skipper looked pretty miffed that I knew his "troop's" names

"Let's go back to the HQ," Private suggested

Skipper nodded, and they slid out of the office, though he paused for a second. "And Marlene, what will you be doing?" he asked with actual concern, sounding less paranoid.

"Oh, I was just gonna see if Ava wanted a tour of the zoo!" she said, turned to me.

I nodded excitedly.

Skipper nodded again, and slid out of the office

"Kay, now let's show you around the zoo!"

Line Break

"So, here's the elephant exhibit, "Marlene said, waving to said Burt.

It was so amazingly cool that I got to meet all the animals that I had marveled over, for most of my life. We stopped at the chimpanzee exhibit, the one with the chimp that got out a newspaper and coffee out of the trash. "Hey, Mason, Phil!" Marlene called

They poked their heads out from behind their tree. "yes?" one of them asked

"Meet Ava," she said gesturing towards me," she's new."

The brown chimp came down, and shook my flipper,"I'm Mason, and that's Phil," he said, pointing at the reddish chimp. I waved and he made weird motions with his hands." he says hello as well," Mason translated.

"Kay, I'm gonna show her the rest of the zoo now," Marlene said

Mason nodded, and both he and Phil waved good bye.

"They seem really smart," I told Marlene

She nodded," they're the only animals in the zoo who can read!"

_Well, not anymore_

Line Break

Soon we were in front of Marlene's habitat. "Do want something to eat?" she asked

I nodded

Inside there were pillows, and a bed, and a buncha other stuff. "Cool place," I said looking around

"Thanks," she said, going to her fridge. (A/N: idk if she has one, but let's pretend she does.)

she looked through her fridge, and asked me,"do you like fruit juice?"

"yeah,"

she pulled out a juice box and handed it to me,"so how exactly did you get to New York?" she asked me

"eh, I'm not really sure, like i said before, all I remember is waking up in an ally, then hit over the head by an Animal Control Officer,"

"well that stinks," Marlene stated

"tell me about it,"

"well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm right across the side walk," she said happily

"thanks,hey, could you show me where the "HQ" is?" I asked, flexing my flippers, making air quotes.

"Course!"

And off we went.

Line Break 

Soon we were outside the penguin exhibit, but I didn't see any penguins.

"Uh, where are they?"

Marlene simply smiled, and jumped the fence surrounding the enclosure. I followed, and soon we standing on the fake ice floe. Marlene then went over a metal bowl with some fish in it, and moved it to the side, revealing a hole, with stairs, most likely leading to the "HQ".

"Whoa, that's cool."

So we went down the stairs, me then Marlene, who pulled the bowl back over the hole. When I was a couple rungs away from the bottom, I jumped down. Before I could even look around, the penguins surrounded us, in defensive positions.

"Oh, it's Ava and Marlene!" Private said, and they went back to normal, except for Skipper, who looked tense. "This is the HQ,"Private continued, gesturing around himself. I looked around, and saw there were 4 beds dug into the wall, a table supported by cement blocks, a TV, a mini fridge, and a plague on the wall with a fish that said, "Private's First Prize".

"Cool," I said, nodding

Private then noticed that there weren't enough beds, so he turned to Rico and asked, "Could you carve out anotha' bed for Avah?"

Rico then began to make weird noises, and then he hacked up a chainsaw. I watched, eyes wide, as he carved out a perfect bed into the wall, before swallowing the chainsaw again.

"Uh, is that normal?"

"'Round here it is," Marlene answered

"Okay boys, time for training, Marlene, if you would mind?" Skipper told the otter

Marlene looked pretty ticked off, but she did a pretty good job of covering it, "sure I wouldn't mind", she said, but I noticed her hands-paws were clenched. She then walked to the metal door, which I assumed led back outside, and she slammed it on her way out. Skipper looked toward the door, puzzlement clear on his face. I sighed. _Nice Skipper. _

I placed my pouch on my new bed, when Skipper yelled, "I meant you too soldier!"

_Oh crud. _


	4. Chapter 4:Scar

Ch 4- Scarred

_SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD: do you believe in magic_

_**Major importance: should humans be able to understand Ava? Will make up a part of next chapter, if so!**_

_I don't own PoM, yada yada, on with the story!_

_Whack! Thud! Whack! _I winced every time Skipper's "whacking stick" hit Private's. I knew I'd _never _be able to beat him, heck; he could have beaten _my_ martial arts master! Then with a _thud, _Private fell, after a blow to his head. Skipper swung the stick around, all kung fu style, and then planted it on the ground.

Private sat up groggily, and waddled over to where Rico and Kowalski were standing.

"Okay, you're next," Skipper said to me. I gulped, as he gestured to a discarded bamboo stick, which I picked up, he got into a fighting stance, then swung at me. I quickly blocked, and swerved to avoid a hit to my stomach, though, he grazed it slightly. He looked really surprised for a minute, which I didn't understand, but I used it to swing at him, barely hitting his flipper, before he tripped me with the stick.

"Oof!"I cried as I hit the deck. I sat up, rubbing my head, when I noticed the penguins staring at me. "What?"

Private raised his flipper, and point to my side,"y-your stomach!"

I looked down,"oh fudge."

On the left side of my stomach, about level with my hip, was a large scar. It looked like a claw mark, with one short, the middle one twice as large, and the last one the same size as the first. I'd had them for a couple years now, and since I was a penguin, they were now fully visible, though, I had moved my feathers to cover them, though they had most likely been moved when Skipper grazed my stomach with the stick.

"Ohhh yeah."

"H-how did you get that?" Private asked, cautiously

"Well, let's just say, most of the places I used to live at, weren't exactly "safe", I muttered

Private asked,"most?" at the same time Skipper asked,"places?"

I sighed,"yeah, I've been moving around pretty much my whole life. I don't even know where I'm really from!"

Private gasped,"where did you use to live?"

I saw Skipper lean forward with anticipation

"the Bronx zoo, Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, Woodland Park Zoo, El Paso Zoo, Oregon Zoo, Buffalo Zoo, Los Angeles Zoo, San Antonio Zoo, St. Louis Zoo, Riverbanks Zoo, and…..Hoboken zoo," I said, whispering the last part. (A/N: you have to have watched "huffin and puffin", and a bunch of other episodes to get that last part) though, I had indeed moved around a lot, I had only lived near these zoos.

Private gasped. Kowalski looked pretty shocked, and Rico, was well, Rico. What surprised me, though, was that Skipper was looking at me, with what seemed to be pity.

"Is that were you got your," Private said, gesturing towards my scar.

I looked away, "I don't really wanna talk about it anymore."

I quietly waddled over to the fish bowl, moved it, and went below.

No one's POV

Ava quietly sat in her bunk, holding her jewelry box in her flippers, just looking it over. The rest of the penguins had below as well, but they left her alone. Though, she looked over to see what they were doing, and saw Private was watching TV, but would steal a glance at her every once in a while to make sure she was alright, Skipper was going over the plans for tomorrow, Rico was talking to his doll girl friend, and Kowalski was building some machine or other.

He was wiring something in, and doing a bunch'a other science-y stuff, when he muttered,"alright, so according to Newton's Third law of motion, this should go here, and this should come up,"

Private looked over at him, "Kowalski, what's Newton's third law of motion?"

"Its-

"It's when one objects exerts a force on a second object, and the second object exerts and equal force in the opposite direction of the first object," Ava answered for him, perfectly, without looking up from her jewelry box

Private and Kowalski stared at her in shock. She just sat on her bunk, still looking over her jewelry box. Finally she looked up, feeling their stares, "what?"

"How'd you know that?" Private asked

She shrugged, "when you don't have many friends, studying's all you can do," she muttered quietly, but Private still heard

"Do you wanna help me with his?" Kowalski asked her

She looked up surprised, but then she smiled,"I'd love to."

_Sigh, poor Ava. I just really wanted to give her a scar, it makes her different! And is Marlene realizing her feelings for skipper? And what is skipper really thinking about while doing his plans? Only I know!*cue evil laugh* *chokes*_

_Anyway, don't worry, it's still PrivatexOC_

_And that Newton's third law of motion came from cutesy of my science textbook_


	5. Chapter 5:Exhibit

Ch.5 exhibit

_**sorry **__**it took me so long to update! **_

_Thank you for your feed back! Now, R&R! I need at least 2 reviews to continue this story! NO FLAMES_

_**If I owned PoM I'd be swimming in a pool of money laughing hysterically**_

No one's POV

After the penguins had finished training, they had watched a movie, but Ava had begun to fall asleep halfway through it, and she had gone to bed. Now, only the other penguins were awake. Once the movie ended, they all got ready to go to sleep, when Private noticed Ava twitching in her sleep.

He stepped a bit closer to her, and saw that she began to twitch violently, talking in her sleep,"no, no, go away, no,"

Private watched, alarmed. She seemed to be trying to run away from something in her dream. Skipper and Kowalski noticed as well, though Rico was just staring off into space, muttering,"fish, fish, fish."

"What's wrong with her?" skipper asked

"It seems that she's having a nightmare, "Kowalski said, flipper under his beak

"It's like she trying to run away from something," Private said, concerned

"From justice!" Skipper exclaimed, though no one listened to him

"No, no, she seems to be trying to run away from a predator of some sort," Kowalski said

Private stepped a bit closer to her, and shook her shoulder

She woke with a start, hitting her head on the ceiling of her bunk.

"Wha?" she turned to see the penguins, "what're you doin?"

"You were having a nightmare," private said worriedly

"Kowalski nodded, "you were twitching in your sleep,"

"And telling something to go away, "Skipper added

"Oh," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Is you nightmare of when you got your scar?" Private asked cautiously

Ava nodded silently, then laid back down, her back facing the penguins

"Guess that conversation's over, "Kowalski said, before walking off

Skipper turned to leave as well, but not before sending a suspicious glare in the young penguin's direction

* * *

LINE BREAK 

AVA'S POV

It was about 10 at night, when I was suddenly woken up by the sounds of rock-n-roll blaring through the habitat. I groaned, and sat up groggily. _That racket couldn't be coming from in here,  
_I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and got off my bunk. I turned to the penguins, and saw that they were sound asleep!

_How can they sleep with all that noise!_

I groaned again quietly, and waddled to the fridge. As soon as I opened it, someone elbowed me in the back. "GAH!" I cried as I fell. I whipped my head around, and saw my attacker was none other than Skipper. I glared at him and hissed, "why did you do that!"

"What were you doing?" he asked accusingly

"Getting some water!"

He narrowed his eyes," likely story, but why would you even be awake at this hour?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about the music blaring from some other habitat!"

"Ringtail," he hissed

I looked at him weirdly before saying," you _do _knowthat I'm not a spy, right?"

"Guilty until proven innocent," was all he said

"it's the other way around," I said as I rolled my eyes, and headed back to bed, though I could feel his eyes drilling holes into the back of my head the whole way there

* * *

Line BRAKE 

Ava's POV

Today was the day. The first day I was part of an exhibit. An animal, for people to come look at, a display of cuteness, etc. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and was about to hop up onto the floe, when I heard the distant sound of thunder. _Storms getting closer_

It was still early, and the zoo didn't open for another hour, though I looked around, from where I was standing on the floe. I couldn't really see the other exhibits, seeing as how I was less than a foot tall. In a few moments the other penguins joined me, and we waited for our food to come. In a couple minutes, a red haired zookeeper came with a bucket of fish. She chucked the contents of the bucket on the floe, when she suddenly noticed me,

"huh, one of the other zookeepers must have brought ya",She eyed me carefully,"hm you're gonna have to go to the infirmary, to make sure you're not sick on anything, "she said as she walked away

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Skipper looking at me with what seemed to be a twinge of pity, but as soon as I turned around, he had gone back to eating.

* * *

LINE BREAK

I don't know how animals do it. How can they deal with the humans, yelling, crying, and just making noise in general? Soon, my right eye began to twitch.

"How do you deal with all that noise?" I yelled

"Just ignore it Avah, if you don't pay attention, it goes away," Private told me, while waving to his visitors.

I raised a non-existent eyebrow, and looked at the penguins skeptically. They were doing their "cute and cuddly" routine, as skipper called it. _I am _not_ doing that. _I waddled up to the front of the floe, and just watched the humans. They eventually noticed me, and a few tore their eyes away from the penguin's psychotic acting.

"Hey, that penguin's new!" someone said from inside the crowd.

A couple more people came to look at me, but I just stared at them,my head cocked a little to the side.

"Aw, she's cute!" someone else cooed

_Huh?_

"Yeah!"

Soon there was a large crowd of people watching me, and I began to freak out. I had never liked getting a lot of attention

"Ummm," I began to glance around nervously. Then I took a deep breath, and dove into the water. The cool water instantly soothed my frazzled nerves, and I swam around for a few moments, before coming back up for air. I then floated on my back, the visitors still watching me.

Then, some random kid wearing a green sweat shirt and jeans, came up and cried, "It's the penguins!" pointing to Skipper, and Co. on the floe. He looked at the penguins in fear, thought they didn't notice him.

"Hey, Skipper!" I called to the flat headed penguin, still floating on my back.

He turned towards me, "I think that kid knows you!" I said, pointing at said kid with my flipper

He looked over at the kid, and I saw his eyes widen. "Men, recon plan Charlie! Move, move, move!" **(A/N: that was from Toy Story XD**) and they all dove under the fish bowl, and into the HQ below.

_Er, okay…_

I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, but no. I turned back to the kid, who looked pretty freaked out. I jumped back onto the floe, gained my balance, and waved to him

He squinted,"hey, you're not one of those commando penguins!"

I shook my head.

"So, you won't try to kill me?"

I looked at him like he'd sprouted another head.

"Guess not. Hey, are you a girl penguin?"

"Guilty as charged," I said mock bowing

He then whipped out a camera, and I panicked. I _hated _cameras; it was just _another_ weird thing about me. He snapped a quick picture, and my eyes widened, partially blinded by the flashing light. Blearily, not really seeing anything, I dove under the fish bowl as well. "Ahhhhh! Ow!" I cried as I fell, and hit the ground, face down.

I raised my head groggily, and Private came over to help me up. I shook my head, clearing it, "thanks, Private," I told him

"You're welcome,"

I then turned to Skipper, "who was that kid?"

"that's classified information," was all he said, not turning to face me.

I sighed quietly, and walked over to Kowalski, who was looking through the periscope,"watcha doin?" I asked, my head tilted to the side

"I'm watching the boy, making sure he doesn't tell anyone about us,"

I looked at him quizzically,"I don't think anyone will believe him about commando penguins,"

"You never know," was all he said, when he suddenly lit up, "ah, he's outside the zoo now! I can record what he's saying to the spy master!"

I looked at him like he was insane, but followed him when he walked to the TV. "I recorded what the boy said to spy master, Skipper!"

Skipper nodded, "play it."

Kowalski lifted the remote, and pushed a button. On screen, after a second of static, a recording of Kowalski appeared," A poem, for Doris the dolphin,"

The real Kowalski's (who had his head turned to us) eyes widened, and he turned to look at the TV, in horror.

The recorded Kowalski continued," we swam as one, I touched your gentle flipper," in his flipper he held a picture of a dolphin, who I presumed was Doris, and mimed touched her flipper, and while the real Kowalski, almost having a panic attack, was clicking a button on the remote furiously in order to stop the video, while everyone stared at him quizzically, but the video continued

" then we were done, you wanted someone hipper," he said angrily, throwing the picture of Doris to the ground, and began to sob, holding his face in his flippers, then preceded to bang his head repeatedly on the wall, still sobbing.

The real Kowalski was still clicking the button madly, and said, "sorry, wrong footage!" and the screen finally went to static, before showing a recording of outside the zoo, which was closing. People left slowly, the kid with the green sweat shirt among the crowd.

He ran up to a middle aged lady, and seemed to be talking quickly, gesturing to the penguin habitat, though the lady waved at him dismissively, and left to gather up the rest of the kids. "Well, now that, _that's _settled, I'm goin up," I said, as I waddled over to the ladder, and climbed up. The rest of the penguins followed me, and I noticed, as soon as I was up top, the rock and roll music was playing again.

Before I could ask who the _heck _was playing it, three lemurs jumped onto the floe. One was a tall grey/black ring tailed lemur, who had yellow/orange eyes, another was a shorter and rounder(okay, he was fat) grey Aye-aye with yellow eyes, and the last was a tiny brown mouse lemur, who had _huge _yellow eyes.

The ring tail put a paw under his chin, and spoke in an accent that sounded somewhere between Jamaican and Indian, "Maurice, why am I counting 5 silly penguins?"The Aye-Aye, who I assumed was Maurice answered, in a deep DJ-sounding voice,"Because there's _five _penguins,"

The ring tail jumped forward, and stuck his finger in my face, "who are you?"

Moving his paw out of my face, and I answered," Ava,"

He stood tall, and said, "I am de mighty king Julian! You may now begin worshiping me!"

I looked at him quizzically, before turning to the 2 other lemurs, "and you guys are?"

"I'm Maurice", the aye-aye said, as I suspected, "and that's Mort," he continued, pointing to the small lemur, who looked up at me with blank eyes, when he suddenly said,"I like penguins!"

I waved,"er, hi."

"What do you want, Ringtail?" Skipper asked

_Wait, Ringtail?_

"So, _you're _the one that was playing all that music last night!"

"Sadly," I heard Maurice mutter

"Yes! I, de wonderful King Julian!"

I ignored him, again, and turned to Maurice, "could you guys turn it down then? We can't exactly, ya know, sleep!"

"Nevah! King Julian will shake his booty as much as he wants!" Julian cried, shaking his "booty" in the process.

I simply rolled my eyes, and I saw Maurice lift his paw, partly covering his mouth, and whispered to me, "don't worry, you get used to it,"

I sighed,_ wonderful_

"Ah! Let us go back to shakin' our booties!" Julian cried, and all three lemurs leapt out of the habitat, and headed towards theirs.

"o-kay,"I said. I turned back to see Kowalski and Rico had gone back below, Private was staring up at the slowly setting sun, and Skipper was talking with Marlene, who had magically appeared. I smirked; _maybe this place isn't so bad-aside from Skipper thinking I'm a spy, that is._

**Plz R&R! And NO FLAMES! If you don't like it, don't read it! And, that "Poem for Doris the dolphin" is on YouTube-it's HI-LARIOUS! Search "****Penguins of Madagascar - Kowalski's Poem For Doris The Dolphin" - on YouTube! Remember, 2 reviews,at least, if you want this story to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6:sickness

POM ch. 6

**Dun dun dun! Chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long to update! Well, what're you waitin' for? Oh, yeah, the disclaimer*grins sheepishly* **

**I own nothing! Sadly…..**

NO one's POV

The moment Ava woke up, she knew she was sick. She felt what seemed to be a headache coming on, and nauseous. She didn't show it though, thinking Skipper probably wouldn't care, and pressed on. She awoke before the others, like she did every day, and waddled over to the coffee table-thing that had cement blocks for chairs.

She sat down and held her head in her flippers, trying to keep the oncoming headache away. She was usually extremely hungry right when she woke up, but she felt that if she ate, she would just see her meal again in a few moments. After what felt like a couple minutes, she heard the army trumpet recording sound, making her headache become more defined.

She stood uneasily, and waddled over to the others. They all climbed the ladder, her last. Once she reached the top, she stood for a moment, blinking, trying to get rid of the sudden dizziness that struck her. She held a flipper to her head and groaned quietly. Once her dizziness was gone she waddled over to the edge of the floe, waiting for Alice to come with their breakfast, not that she would eat any.

Just in time, Alice chucked their fish onto the floe, and left to feed the other animals. While the others scarfed down their breakfast, Ava just pushed it away with a flipper, trying very hard not to vomit. Private noticed and asked, "everything all right, Avah'?"

Ava nodded, "just peachy,"

Private obviously didn't believe her, but continued to eat his fish, thinking he'd pursue it later. Meanwhile Ava stood silently on the side of the floe, trying to keep both her head-splitting headache and intensifying stomach ache from being noticed, and getting worse.

She didn't even stop to wonder _why _she was sick, but she knew it would have been fruitless to try anyway. So she only stood off to the side, rubbing her temples. A few minutes later she heard the sound of the gate creaking open, and visitors pouring in. _oh, great,_ Ava thought to herself.

Soon the enclosure was surrounded, and the sound of all of the tourists made her headache even worse. She couldn't even hear herself _think_. She took slow even breaths to try and level her headache, but to no avail. If anything, it got worse.

Once again, Private as the only one who noticed, and stopped in the middle of the "cute and cuddly" act, and waddled over to her, "what's wrong, Avah'?"

Massaging her temples, Ava answered through gritted beak, "nothing,"

"It doesn't seem like nothing,"

"Private, I'm _fine_," Ava stressed, and stopped rubbing her temples. She took an involuntary step forward, slipping on a wayward fish, flipping, and falling into the water. She quickly swam for the surface, and with some difficulty, pulled herself over the edge of the floe. Now, along with her ear-splitting headache and stomach ache, she was freezing.

She rubbed by shoulders with her flippers, trying to conserve _some _heat, but to no avail. "Are you alright, Avah'?" Private asked concerned

"D-do I l-l-look a-a-alright P-p-private?" she stuttered

"Perhaps you should go into the HQ then," Private suggested, but she shook her head

"I-I-I'll be f-f-fine up h-here," she said, sitting down

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded silently, and Private went back to the others, a dubious look on his face.

Line Break 

_Finally! _Ava thought, relieved, as she watched Alice close the zoo gates. She still felt horrible, or as she put it, "like crud." She still had her horrible headache and stomach ache, along with what seemed to be a fever. Now she could go back into the HQ without arousing suspicion from the others.

She rubbed her temples, and waddled over to the fish bowl when she heard Skipper say, "all right men, time for some nightly recon!"

_Oh no,_"uh, Skipper, I'm not really feeling my best today, could I just stay in the HQ?" she asked him, trying not to grimace with pain.

Skipper looked at her suspiciously, not wanting to leave the "spy" alone in the HQ. but once he really looked at her, he saw how awful she really looked, but was still on the fence about it, when Kowalski spoke up," I need to stay behind and work on my new invention, why don't you guys go?"

Skipper nodded, knowing his lieutenant would watch the possible spy. He turned to Rico and Private and said, "Roll out men!" and they jumped out of their enclosure. Kowalski turned to say something to Ava, but was surprised to see that she was already in the HQ. _She's fast,_ he thought, and went down into the HQ after her, pulling the fish bowl over the opening.

Line Break 

Kowalski was in his lab, mixing random chemicals, when he heard a quiet whimper come from outside the door. Curious, he peered out of the window installed in the door, and saw Ava lying in her bunk, shivering. He cautiously opened the door, and peered out of the opening, and saw it was indeed Ava who had whimpered.

He waddled over to her, and saw she was sleeping, but fitfully. She kept turning, and hugging herself, as if to conserve warmth. He reached out a tentative flipper, and touched her forehead. It was burning, and he quickly pulled his flipper away. _No wonder Private seemed so worried_. He was sad to say that he hadn't noticed the young penguins rapidly deteriorating condition until now, and was ashamed of it. He knew he would have to get the attention of Alice, so she could take Ava to the infirmary. All he had to do was wake Ava up.

He gently shook her shoulder, only to have her mumble incoherently in response. He heard a _crack _of thunder in the distance, which only made him more agitated. He shook her again, this time a bit harder. She kicked her feet, and muttered, "No, no, go, no-"it was like her nightmare before, but worse. She seemed to be remembering _exactly _what happened, and most likely reliving it as well. Her feverish mind also didn't help, either. "no, go, go," she continued, while Kowalski continued to shake her, trying desperately to wake her up, suddenly she shouted , no, go-AWAY!" and was sitting bolt upright, finally awake. She sat for a minute, panting. "A-Ava?" Kowalski asked cautiously

Ava turned to him, eyes glazed over. "Kow-al-ski?" she murmured, before falling forward, Kowalski quickly putting his flippers out to catch her. "Ava? Can you hear me?" he asked worriedly

She murmured something incoherent, and Kowalski quickly threw her over his shoulder, though carefully, and quickly climbed the ladder, moving the fish bowl with one flipper. Once he was on the floe, he laid Ava down and closed the fish bowl entrance. He then jumped onto the railing surrounding the enclosure, and looked for Alice. He saw her over by the chimps, and he called to them," try to get Alice to look over here, Ava's sick!"

Both Mason and Phil nodded, and began screeching, pointing towards the penguin exhibit. Alice, having seen stranger things, knew to listen to the animals, and headed toward the penguin enclosure. Kowalski quickly jumped off the railing and waddled back to Ava. Still dazed, she looked up at him, "Kowalski?"

He nodded, still feeling strange about all this, the others having never gotten sick, "I'm here," he said, bending over a bit

"I…don't feel….so good…," she murmured, slowly losing consciousness again.

"Don't worry, Alice is coming," he assured her, but she was already passed out. Though, just as he mentioned the surly zoo keeper, she appeared, and looked over to see the new young penguin, that was one of the new star attractions, unconscious on the fake floe, with the tall penguin by her side.

Sighing, she grabbed the plank she always kept nearby, and planted it on both the cement and the floe. She walked over to the penguins, once again wondering where the others went. She saw that instead of trying to get away from her, the tall penguin only stood by the young one, like a protective older brother. She bent over, and touched the unconscious penguin's forehead, and cried,"yeesh! You're burning!" she then carefully picked up the penguin, cradling it in her arms, before turning back to the tall one, "don't worry, she'll be fine,"

The penguin seemed to nod, but she just shrugged it off, thinking she'd imagined it, heading for the zoo's infirmary.

Ava's POV

The first thing I noticed as I regained consciousness was that I heard voices, but it wasn't the guys. I slowly opened by eyes, to see I was in a cage. On closer inspection I saw I was also inside a hospital -looking room. I sat up cautiously, and saw nothing hurt, but my left flipper throbbed. I looked down at it, and saw there was an IV in it! I squawked in surprise, and I heard a voice above me, "its okay, calm down!"

I looked up to see a doctor-looking-guy, who had what looked like a lab coat on, and seemed to be in his early thirties. I looked up at him cautiously, and he said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine now,"

I heard another voice ask, "So, will it be okay, Doc?"

I craned my head around to see Alice standing in the doorway. The doctor nodded, "yes, I believe _she_'ll be fine now,"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Alice asked surprised

"DNA test," the doctor said simply

"Huh, so now we _do_ have a girl, anyway, what was wrong with her?"

"It seemed to be a sort of flu almost, but for birds,"

"Weird," Alice muttered, "so when will our new star attraction be able to return home?"

"I think tomorrow, I want her to rest here today," the vet answered

"Alright," Alice said shrugging, and walked out of the infirmary

The doctor walked back over to me, and opened the cage door, and I had to resist head butting him like Skipper would most likely have done. I, like Skipper, _hated _hospitals, needles, the smell of it, everything in general. I had some bad memories of hospitals. Though, the doctor only placed a bowl with some fish in it, and closed the cage once more.

I looked at the fish warily, and he said, "C'mon, you have to get your strength back; you've been asleep for almost two days,"

I choked on the bit of fish I'd been eating, and pounded my chest to get it down, _two days! That's insane! Private's gonna have a heart attack! _

The doctor looked down at me curiously, "are you alright?"

I looked up at him quizzically, before going back to eating my fish. _Skipper's gonna kill me, _I thought

Line break 

The vet finally let me go the next day, and I was practically bursting with excitement as Alice took me back to the enclosure, with me in the cage of course. I had _finally _left that awful hospital, with its warm fish and IVs. I clung to the bars excitedly as the enclosure came into view. Alice put the plank down, walked across it, and opened the cage. I quickly jumped out, and she walked off, taking the plank with her.

I was then tackled, and the tackler cried happily,"Avah'!"

I turned to the tackler in question, who was of course Private, and was smiling happily,"hey, Private," I chuckled

"Everything alright now, soldier?" Skipper asked, with what seemed to be actual _emotion_ in his voice

"Yeah, I'm fine now,"

"Good, because we have training," _yeah, scratch that emotion part._

Everyone stared at him open mouthed-er- beaked, "but Skipper, Ava still needs time to recuperate from being sick, and-"

Skipper cut Kowalski off,"-and she needs to get into shape again!"

"I was sick for three days!" I cried incredeously,"not three months!"

"It doesn't matter, you all have training!"

Before I could retort, the lemurs jumped onto the floe,"oh, I am seeing the girly penguin is all betta now!" Julian cried

I sighed,"yeah, I'm fine now,"

"Good, now you can go back to worshipping dee royal me!"

"Uh, I _never_ worshiped you," I said slowly

"Well you should!" he retorted

"Why are you here, Ringtail?" Skipper asked, annoyed

"We came to see if dee girly penguin was being betta, of course!" Julian announced

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yes, and we were seeing if girly penguin would want to come look in dee box of dee lost and found!"

"Sure," I said, shrugging

"Good! Let us go!" Julian cried, and he and the others jumped over the railing

"I'll be right there!" I called after them. I then turned to face my "team."

Rico had once again zoned out, Private seemed to look like he excepted me to pass out on the floor any minute, Kowalski looked like he always did, but instead of the usual clinical look he had in his eyes, what replaced with that of concern that was extremely unusual, Kowalski being, well _Kowalski_. But when I saw Skipper, I actually got scared. Well, perhaps a better word it _terrified_. He looked furious, his right eye twitching slightly.

"What, are you doing?" he asked me, obviously trying to keep his temper under control

"Whatever could you mean?" I asked innocently

"You're going with _Ringtail, _when you have training!"

"Well Skipper, maybe I don't want to train right after I got back from the infirmary from being sick for three days!" I retorted

"Fine! Do whatever you want, _we'll_ be training!"

"Wha-we will?" Private asked, shocked

"No complaining Private!" Skipper commanded, and they began their training exercises, while I jumped over the railing and headed towards the lemurs.  
**sorry it took me so long to update! Warm fish anyone? No? I didn't think so.**

**So, review! **


	7. Chapter 7:cell phones and best friends

New recruit ch.7 Cell phone

**Hey people! Chapter 7! Only 2 or 3 more chapters to go! Oh, and Skipper is OOC here, AND Julian is uncharacteristically nice! So, enjoy!**

**LM1991-no it's not smoked mackeral-sadly-thanks for reviewing!**

Ava's POV 

I waddled over to one of the many zoo offices, the only way I knew it was the right one because the dor was already open, and I could hear Julian's voice coming from inside. I opened the door, and waddled in, to see the three lemurs inside the lost and found box,"hey!" I called, and Julian turned

"Oh, hello girly penguin!" he called, "come enjoy dee riches of dee box of lost and found!"

Smiling, I jumped in, to see Julian "swimming" around inside the box, Mort and Maurice looking around as well. I glanced around, finding a couple of nice bracelets and putting them on the outside of the box. When I turned back, I saw that Mort had gotten stuck inside of a sock, Maurice trying to get him out. Julian, as uncaring as ever, began looking through the piles of stuff, pulling out a huge wad of bills, before tossing it over his shoulder, saying, "paper junk," then a gold metal necklace, engraved with what looked like diamonds, "metal junk," he said, also throwing it over his shoulder. I simply stared at him, open beaked, not able to speak. Suddenly, he picked up something dark blue, then proceeded to threw it over his shoulder as well, saying, "plastic junk,"

I watched the dark blue cell phone sail through the air, and land about a foot away. I quickly jumped out of the box, thinking, _no, it couldn't be….._

I heard Julian mutter behind me, "they don't have any new goody-goodies!" but I ignored him, and cautiously turned the phone over, to reveal a large "A" on the back, drawn in black Sharpie.

_Oh crud! It's my phone! _

I'd lost it when we'd last come to the zoo, the last day I'd been human. I slowly picked it up, and flipped it open, to see that it was off. I pressed my flipper against the power button, and watched as it slowly turned on. Once it was finished, it showed my background, a picture of me, Tara, and Mia in the movie theater last year for my birthday party. I sighed sadly, and pushed my _Messages _icon, and my eyes widened when I saw how many text messages I'd gotten while I was gone. I scrolled down, to the very first one, from the following morning after I got turned into a penguin, a Tuesday.

The very first one was from Tara: _hey, where are you? _

Then from Denise, the person in charge of the foster home: _hey kid, where are you?_

Each one was more agitated and panicked then the next,_ hello?...where are you?...Ava?...Ava!...where the heck are you!_

_Hello? _

_AVA!_

_Why aren't you answering your phone! _

_AVA WHERE ARE YOU!_

_Where are you kid!_

_AVA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!_

_ANSWER THE PHONE!_

_AVA! _

I read every message, that bad feeling in my chest getting worse after each message, my heart clenching. I wanted so badly to answer their messages, but what was I supposed to tell them? _Hey, it's Ava, the reason I haven't been answering your messages because I got turned into a penguin! _

I couldn't do anything, besides let them think I'd been kidnapped, or something. I sighed again, quickly wiping the oncoming tears out my eyes, so that the lemurs wouldn't see them. I turned back to said lemurs and told them, "well, I'm gonna be goin now,"

"Aw, but dee girly penguin just got here!" Julian protested

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling to good,"

Julian nodded understandingly, "alright, I don't wanna be getting sick either," and then dived into the box once again

"Hope you feel better," Maurice called, waving goodbye

I waved as well, picked up my cell phone, leaving the office, and the bracelets, behind.

Line Break 

I slowly waddled back to the HQ, to see that the guys had already finished their training, seeing as how they weren't on the floe. I jumped expertly over the fence, and onto the empty floe. I looked around for a moment, before moving the fishbowl aside and jumping into the HQ. Less than a second after I entered, the guys, minus Private, all jumped around me in defensive positions. Though, they went back to normal once they saw it was me. Then I got a better look at them, and my eyes widened. They looked terrible!

Kowalski had large, tired bags under his eyes, the normal excited shine in his eyes gone. Rico, instead of the usual happy psychotic penguin I was used to seeing, he looked down right depressed. Skipper seemed the worst, covered in bruises, and an angry glint in his eyes, "what happened to you guys?" I asked shocked

"We were attacked," Kowalski deadpanned, the usual energy he had gone

"By who?" I asked

"Blowhole," I heard Skipper mutter

"In the hour I was gone, you guys got beat up?" I asked clinically

They were silent, so I took that as a yes, "wait a minute, where's Private?"

"In his bunk," Skipper said. I quickly looked over, my eyes widening in shock. I waddled over, and looked at the unconscious penguin, not believing what I was seeing. Private was lying on his bunk, a bandage wrapped around his head, and part of his flipper.

"Private?" I murmured, stepping a bit closer

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, looking dazed, before focusing on me, "A-Avah'?"

"Hey Private, are you okay?"

"I've been better,"

I smirked slightly, before turning back to the others, "okay, what _really_ happened?"

"We were attacked by Blowhole," Kowalski explained, without his usual big words

"Kowalski! Don't tell her, she could be a spy!"

Everyone, even Private, looked at Skipper skeptically, "Skipper, I highly doubt that Ava's a spy," Kowalski told his leader

"Yeah, I'm part of the team," I told him

Skipper whirled around to face me, enraged, "you are not part of this team, nor will you ever be! No girl is going to join my team, especially one who goes off with THE NEXT DOOR LEMURS!" Skipper panted angrily, his tirade over with.

Everyone stared at him, expressions of shock on all of their faces. I felt tears spring up in the corner of my eyes, and I couldn't have felt any worse if he'd slapped me, "what, so I'm not good enough to be on the team?"I asked him sarcastically, my rage building, "Well, who wants to be part of your stupid commando penguin team anyway!" I finished angrily, and then quickly climbed up the ladder, and out of the HQ.

Line Break 

Everyone watched silently as Ava climbed the ladder and left the HQ, obvious tears running down her cheeks. Once she was gone, they all gave Skipper an accusing glare, "that wasn't nice, Skippah!"Private said, angrily

Kowalski nodded, "we all know she's not a spy Skipper, why were you so unkind to her?"

Rico nodded in agreement, "well she's not part of the team!" Skipper protested

"Yes she is, Skippah!" Private interjected, sitting up, "she's as much a part of the team as we are!"

Kowalski and Rico nodded, and Skipper sputtered, "This is insubordination!"

"No Skippah, it's the truth," Private said, "now, I'm goin to go find her," slowly getting up, and waddling over to the ladder.

Line BREAK-Ava's POV

I slowly waddled away from the enclosure, head hung low. I looked around; searching for somewhere I could be alone. I spotted the bell tower, and headed towards it. Soon I was right below it, and I nimbly climbed alcoves and jumped ledges, until I reached the top. I waddled over to a corner, and sat down, looking over the zoo.

It looked pretty amazing; I could see the entire zoo from up there. Though, I was jolted out of my repertoire when I remembered why I was up here. I sighed sadly, and looked at the penguin exhibit, before turning back to my cell phone, which I still held in my flipper. I flipped it open, to see the picture of me and my friends again. Holding back tears, I closed my cell phone once more. When I came to the zoo, I thought I'd be starting new, a fresh start. But I was alone once again, just like I always was.

LINE break

Private waddled away from the HQ, looking for Ava. He went over to Phil and Mason's habitat, to see if they had seen her, but they hadn't. He asked Burt, Bada, Bing, even the lemurs, and no one had seen her. He stopped at Marlene's, to see if Ava had wanted some female company, but Marlene hadn't seen her either. Marlene asked him why Ava had left, and after her constant pestering, he finally gave in. When she found out, she was furious at Skipper for yelling at a kid like that, because Ava was indeed still a kid, no older than Private. When Private last saw her she was on her way to the HQ, presumably to beat up Skipper.

Private left Marlene's habitat, thoroughly dejected, when he saw a flash of black and white on the bell tower. Filled with a new hope, he quickly waddled over, and jumped atop the tower. He saw her sitting on a corner, a cell phone in her flipper,"Avah'?" he asked timidly, an she turned around, her eyes slightly red,

"Oh, hey Private," she answered in a sad tone

"Skippah didn't mean what he said,"

Ava sighed, "It doesn't matter Private, he said it anyway,"

"But Skippah was just mad, we just fought Blowhole,"

"Who exactly _is_ Blowhole, anyway?" Ava asked skeptically

"Skippah's mortal enemy," Private answered

"Of course," Ava muttered, "so, he beat you guys up?"

Private nodded, "him and his crab minions,"

Ava seemed to be about to question what exactly "crab minions" where, but changed her mind, "I'm not even gonna ask," she then turned to him concerningly,"so, you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Private reassured her

Ava sighed, "Why won't he accept me?"

Private shrugged,"Skippah's just like that, I don't know why, and I'm pretty much the team's therapist,"

Ava chuckled slightly at this, "well, what now?" she asked, "Skipper obviously doesn't like me, I could ask Kowalski to transfer me to another zoo,"

"No, you can't leave!" Private protested

She looked at him tiredly, "why not? The only people who like me are you and Marlene,"

"That's not true!" he interjected

"Whadaya mean?"

"You didn't see what happened after you left, K'walski defended you! Rico too!" Private told her,

Ava looked at him surprised, "really?" she looked down at her lap, "I didn't think they cared,"

"Of course they do!" he exclaimed, "Your like a younger sister to them, Kowalski just isn't that great with emotion,"

Ava snorted,"ain't that the truth,"

"And you're my best friend," Private continued

Ava turned to him, surprise clear on her face, but she smiled, "you're my best friend too, Private,"

For the rest of the day they sat on the bell tower, that is, until it started pouring.

**next chapter, we're gonna get some action! and sorry that Skipper was OOC, he needed to be for happens next chapter!**

**so, review and you'll get smoked mackeral! if you don't,i'll send the penguins after you!**

**-R.I.P Dylan Buner :(**


	8. Chapter 8:branches

Ch. 8 Lightning

**Once again, I own NOTHING! Much to my chagrin- I already have this chapter through ch.10 typed up, but I'm gonna make you wait for them!*cue evil laugh* now, we're getting some action, so read!-Ava's POV right now **

What had started out as rain, soon turned into a full out typhoon. Private and I had quickly returned to the HQ the day before, when it had first begun to rain. Skipper and I weren't exactly on speaking terms, with both of us still angry about what had happened the day before

I looked out the window worriedly. It was raining so hard that the water in the enclosure had risen over 2 feet. Anymore, and the pressure would crush the windows. "Kowalski..?"I asked, turning towards the tall penguin.

He nodded gravely, "if the water rises anymore it'll shatter the windows, "he muttered, confirming my fear.

"Well, what are we gonna do!" Marlene cried, exasperated. The water had risen so much in her habitat, it had literally gone inside her home, and she'd had to come here.

"We need to check to make sure the rest of the animals are alright," Skipper said.

"But what about the windows?" Private asked

"We'd have to leave anyway," I said shrugging.

"Yes, we have to find higher ground, until the storm stops," Kowalski agreed

"Okay troops, and Marlene, get anything that's waterproof, and then move out!"

I quickly went to my bunk, and grabbed my pouch, that had my small jewelry box inside, Kowalski took a framed photograph of Doris, Private brought a tightly wrapped "butterscotch lolly", and Rico brought his doll girlfriend, since he had everything else in his stomach. Skipper, of course, only brought his coffee mug. Marlene didn't have anything since she hadn't been able to take anything when her habitat flooded.

We all waddled/ran towards the ladder, and as soon as Private, who was in front, touched the first rung, we heard a loud _crack! _We turned around, to see a fracture, about an inch long, in one of the windows. Then _crack, crack! _More windows began to crack.

"Everybody, move!" Skipper shouted. We all complied, and I was going to go last, but Skipper pushed me forward. We rushed up, and soon we were above, though, all _heck_ was breaking loose. The rain pelted us from the side, and the water in the enclosure had begun to cover most of the floe. I saw that there were trees lying left and right long the pathways, and the sound of animals panicking rang in my eardrums. I could see the lemurs on their high island, all huddled together, when Skipper's sudden voice jolted me back to reality.

"Everyone, swim to the fence!" he commanded, seeming to be the only one _not_ panicking. We quickly swam across the floe, and soon we were at the bottom of the fence, and Skipper and I were last again, though this time, he was in front of me. Then, I felt the feathers on the back of my neck stand up. I knew this feeling…._oh no_

A bolt a lightning zigzagged across the sky, hitting a tree close to us, sending a branch flying directly at Skipper. I saw his eyes widen, before clenching shut, awaiting the oncoming branch, then, without a moment's hesitation, I shoved him out of the way, and felt a sudden, intense pain in my skull. Before I blacked out, I heard multiple voices cry,"AVA!"

Line BREAK 

The penguins (and Marlene) watched as Ava fell into the slowly rising water, unconscious, sinking to the bottom, before they were jolted out of their shock, and Kowalski and Skipper quickly dove into the water after her. They pulled her out, and laid her on her back on the floe, when Private quickly swam over, standing over her worriedly. Marlene and Rico swam over as well, standing nearby. Kowalski saw that Ava had a large cut on the side of her head from the branch, but ignored it for now, placing his ear hole against her chest, before murmuring, "she's not breathing,"

"No," Private breathed, while Skipper stood in shock. Suddenly, he began pounding on Ava's chest, successfully getting her to begin coughing the water out. She sat up, and coughed it all out, before taking deep rasping breaths,"Ava? Can you hear me?" Kowalski asked her, only to receive a glazed over look in response

"A-Ava, why did-why did you save me?" Skipper asked quietly, not looking her in the eye, "after all I said to you?"

"It's what you do in a team," she muttered, smiling slightly

"But, it was my-"

"it's not your fault, Skipper," she murmured, slowly losing consciousness once more,"t's not your fault…" her head lolled backward, and her eyes closed,"Ava?" Private asked, cautiously,"Ava!"

Marlene held her paw to her mouth in shock, as she watched Skipper's face, obviously riddled with guilt,"Ava!" Private cried again, and fell to his knees, as Kowalski slowly stood. It couldn't be, his friend, his _best friend_, was lying here, dying, while he could only sit there, and do nothing.

"Kowalski, options," Skipper muttered wearily, and Kowalski didn't even bother taking his clipboard out of thin air

"she's losing too much blood Skipper, she also ingested a lot of water, if she doesn't receive medical attention soon, she'll….." he paused, unable to go on

"Then, go take her to the infirmary!" Marlene injected, "you're the penguins, you can fix her!"

Skipper shook his head, "while Kowalski is a genius, he can't use human healing technology any better than I can,"

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing, Skippah!" Private protested, still sitting by Ava's side

"I know Private, I know," Skipper muttered, rubbing his forehead with his flipper

Though, unbeknownst to the penguins, help was indeed on the way. Alice, had just entered the zoo, donned in a thick rain jacket, to check on the animals, to make sure no one had drowned, or anything. See checked each one, everyone accounted for, until she reached the flooded otter exhibit, where the otter in question was missing. She shrugged, thinking if the penguins could leave their enclosure, why couldn't she?

She walked over to the penguin exhibit, expecting the penguins to be wherever the heck they went to, but was extremely surprised to see them all on the floe, even the otter. Though, Alice saw that they were crowded around something, and when she got closer, she saw they were huddled around the unconscious form of the girl penguin. Alice's eyes widened and she grabbed the plank that still close by, planting it down, getting the attention of the penguins, and otter.

The flat headed penguin glared suspiciously at her, but instead of running away from her as usual, they all stood protectively around the unconscious penguin, "don't worry," she told them,"im just going to take her to the infirmary,"

The flat headed penguin seemed to speak with the shorter one and the tall one for a minute, before stepping aside slightly, allowing Alice to pick up the young penguin. Once she stood, the flat headed penguin shot her a glare that said 'you'd better take care of her.' Alice nodded once, and headed towards the zoo infirmary, the penguin nestled in the crook of her arm

**Gasp! Poor Ava! What'll happen to her? Only I know! Muahahaha*coughs, chokes* **

**Anyway, review, and I'll probably update tomorrow! and yes the"it's what you do in a team"thing came from ice age except for them it's "herd" **

**-R.I.P Dylan Bunker **

_**Fin**_*** **


	9. Chapter 9:Coma

New Recruit ch. 9

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**~I own NOTHING!**

**Ava's POV**

I drifted in and out of consciousness; I remembered the penguins and Marlene standing around me, Kowalski holding me up. I remembered Skipper apologizing, and suspecting that my time was nearly up, I forgave him, before everything went black once more.

Then there were brief glimpse, I remembered being carried, then rushed and panicked voices as I was laid down, I heard brief snatches of words, "how", "penguins", "injury," "deadly" ,"coma", though, none made any sense. Suddenly, I felt a sudden even more intense pain in my skull, and everything shut down. I couldn't hear, smell, taste, feel, nothing. I felt like I was dead, nothing but a thought, a memory. It felt like it lasted for hours, though; it could have only been a few minutes.

Through this intense blackness, I reminisced on fond memories, the happier times. I thought of my friends, Mia and Tara, all the fun we had, even though they probably think I'm dead now, which I probably am. I remembered when I went to the lost and found box with the lemurs, and even though they were a bit dim-witted, they were nice, and fun to be around. Then I thought of the penguins. I remembered how Private had said that I was like a younger sister to them, and a best friend to him. I remembered sitting with Private on the bell tower, helping Kowalski with his non-deadly inventions, and giving Rico _actual_ love advice. All wonderful memories, of people I most likely would never see again.

LINE break 

The penguins had waited impatiently for Alice to bring Ava back, but after two days, they began to suspect she never would. Inside the newly dried HQ, Skipper was holding his mug, but not drinking from it, Private was sitting on his bunk, head hung low, Kowalski was watching _George Lopez_, which had been Ava's favorite TV show, since she was the only one who knew Spanish, though not a hint of laughter escaped his beak. Rico sat in a corner, brushing his doll's hair, crooning softly to her. The air was heavy with depression, and was only made worse when Marlene barged in, not surprising any of the penguins in the slightest,"hey guys-" she began, but Skipper cut her off

"Can't you see we're mourning here, Marlene?" he snapped

"Okay, I guess you don't wanna know what Alice said about Ava," Marlene said uncaringly, and was about to walk off when Skipper held out a flipper, stopping her.

"What'd she say?" the others were looking up as well, eager to hear what had happened to their teammate.

"I heard that she was still in the infirmary, and her wounds were healing," Marlene told them, "and they said something else, but I couldn't hear what it was,"

"That's good enough for me!" Skipper exclaimed, "Let's go men!" they all leapt out of the HQ, leaving Marlene to go home alone

* * *

The penguins quite literally raced to the infirmary, and after checking that there were no humans, they jumped in through the window. They began searching for their injured teammate, and Private spotted her in a cage on a counter. They slid over, and Private called,"Ava!" but they received no reaction

Once they got closer they saw that's she was laying on the bottom of the cage, a small pillow under her head, her flippers folded over her thin stomach, one of them having an IV in them,"Ava?" Private asked warily, but she didn't stir

"Kowalski, what's wrong with her?" Private asked worriedly

As Kowalski was about to answer, the door began opening, and they all quickly leapt away. Nearly a second after they hid, the doctor and Alice came inside, and she was saying, "So what's wrong with her, Doc?"

The doctor stepped closer to the young penguin, and sighed, "It seems her head injury caused her to go into a coma,"

The penguins all gasped silently, their hearts clenching in fear, "so, when will she be out of it?" Alice inquired, looking over at the young penguin, concerned

The doctor only shrugged, "it could take a day, or a year, you never know,"

Alice sighed, "Let's just hope it's a day,"

The doctor nodded, "we can _only_ hope,"

Alice left to feed the other animals and such, while the doctor drew blood from Ava, making Skipper cringe, and made sure she was as comfortable as possible, before leaving the infirmary. The penguins all quickly jumped out of their hiding places, and waddled over to Ava. Private's gaze was filled with utter hopelessness, and he asked, "now what?"

"There's nothing we can do, until she wakes up," Skipper said, though he too looked at the young unconscious penguin sadly

"Actually, familiar sounds or voices could wake her up," Kowalski said

At this, Private brightened slightly, and for the next half an hour they tried feverishly to get the young penguin to awake, but to no avail. Forlorn and depressed, they waddled back to their enclosure, brushing off Marlene's questions when they returned.

**Well, this one was sad! But don't worry; things will cheer up in the next chapter! So, review! And you get a Christmas cookie!**


	10. Chapter 10:Awake

New Recruit ch.10 awake

**Well, here's chapter 10! Don't want anyone to have a seizure, now do we?**

**A 3ft tall chocolate chip Christmas cookie to all who reviewed! **

**I own nothing!**

A month had passed since Ava had fallen into her coma. Nearly all of the animals had gone to visit her, some to try and wake her up, but to no avail. Even Julien came to visit, and had tried to act like he didn't care, but the others saw through his charade quite easily. It was obvious that he cared about the young penguin, and was plain to see that he was worried, like everyone else in the zoo. Though, no one was more downhearted and depressed, than the penguins. They had known Ava the most, and the loss was a large blow to all of them.

They hardly went on any missions outside of the zoo anymore, just staying inside the HQ, or doing the "smile and wave" routine that had annoyed Ava so much. One day, while on the floe doing said routine, two children were in front of their enclosure, a young girl with chestnut colored hair and green eyes, and a boy the same age, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl had her folded arms rested on the fence, while she watched the penguins happily, when she asked,"hey, weren't there five penguins?"

The boy nodded, "so what happened to her?" she continued

"I think it died," the boy said bluntly, and Private, who had been listening, broke into tears

The girl noticed and scolded the boy, "Look what you did! You made him cry!"

"Penguins can't cry!" he protested

"Yes they can, because you made him sad!"

The boy walked off, rolling his eyes, muttering something along the lines of, "the lemurs are cooler anyway,"

The girl continued to glare at him, then turned back to the penguins, who were comforting Private, "I'm sorry for what he said, he's a big meanie," she said, apologetically, before waving goodbye, and walking off

"You alright, Private?" Skipper asked the young penguin, who sighed

"Yes, Skippah, I'm fine,"

"Why don't you take five, Private?" Skipper suggested, and Private nodded complying, and headed for the fish bowl, jumping into the HQ. Once he landed he looked around. Even though it was only two weeks until Christmas, the HQ wasn't at all decorated. They had all subconsciously decided that they wouldn't-couldn't- celebrate Christmas without Ava. As she'd told them, it was her favorite holiday.

Private sighed sadly, and waddled over to Ava's bunk, where her newly dried-pouch rested. They had fished it out of the water after returning from the infirmary, and held its place of honor on its owner's bunk. He looked around at the rest of the HQ that at this time of year was usually already decorated. The usual drab HQ, seemed to be blanketed in depression, mainly that of young Private. His usual peppiness was gone, just a shell of his former self. He sighed once more, before going above once more,"uh, Skippah, permission to go visit Ava?"

Skipper nodded, "permission granted soldier,"

"Thanks, Skippah," with that, he quickly jumped out of the enclosure, when the humans weren't paying attention. He slid to the infirmary, and after checking that there were no humans, he jumped through the always-open window. He waddled over to Ava's cage, the penguin in question not having moved an inch. Sighing sadly, he placed a flipper on one of the cage bars, watching Ava, who seemed to be only sleeping peacefully,

"Ava," he murmured, "why did this have to happen? And so close to the holidays," he looked up, and saw her simply laying limply, as always, not moving a muscle. He sighed, before shouting,"Ava! Ava, you have to get up, the zoo _needs_ you, the team needs you, _I _need you," he hung his head, before slowly waddling away, thinking that she couldn't hear him anyway.

Though, unbeknownst to him, she _could_ hear him, what stuck out the most to her, was him shouting her name,_ AVA! _It reverberated through her skull, and she commanded her body to wake up,_ they need me! _She thought to herself, but another voice, this one sinister, _"no, they don't need you, stay here, sleep," _

_No, they need me! I need them! I have to wake up! _Through all this, she could still hear Private's voice, crying her name, _AVA, AVA, AVA! _

Ava's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she glanced around, before quickly sitting up. Rubbing her head, she got a better look around, and saw Private's receding figure a few feet away,"P-Private," she murmured, before shouting, "Private!"

He froze, and slowly turned around, his eyes widening comically, "A-Ava?" he whispered, before running towards her. He quickly undid the lock on her cage, and she leapt into his arms, pretty much tackling him, "you're okay!" he cried jovially, while hugged her fiercely

Laughing, Ava hugged him back as well, "how long was I out?" she asked, breaking the hug

"A month," he stated simply, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates

"A _month_!" she asked incredulously, "I didn't miss Christmas, did I?"

"No," Private chuckled, "it's in two weeks,"

Ava sighed in relied, "woo! Good,"

"c'mon, we have to tell the others!" Private cried, grabbing her flipper, but she stopped him

"We have to let the humans find me awake, cause if I magically show up at the enclosure, they'll get suspicious,"

"Alright, but how do we get their attention?" Private inquired

Ava looked around, before her gaze landing on a glass container that had a sticker labeling it. She waddled over to it, and read aloud, "rubbing alcohol, perfect!"

"Wait, you can _read_?" Private asked, disbelievingly

"yeah," she said dismissively, pushing the glass container over the edge, making it fall with a crash, and they heard footsteps immediately, "go back to the enclosure, I'll be there in a minute," Ava told him, and he nodded, before sliding to the window sill,"oh, and Private," she said, getting back in her cage, and locking it, "don't tell the others, I want them to be surprised,"

Private nodded enthusiastically, and jumped out of the window the moment the door opened, and both Alice and the doctor came in,"oh my, she's awake!" the doctor cried

Alice stepped closer, "bout time, birdie," she said to Ava, who only stared up at her expectantly, "so can I take her back to the enclosure, the visitors have been asking about her,"

"Yes, but first let me make sure she's healthy," the doctor said patiently

"Healthy?" Alice asked skeptically, "She's awake, ain't she? I call that healthy,"

The doctor smirked, "just in case," he drew some blood, and after checking it, he said,"alright, she's free to go," he turned to Ava,"you're a little danger magnet, aren't you? Second time you're in the infirmary this month,"

Ava simply grinned, her smile so wide, she was sure her face would split in half, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She was going back home, to her team.

* * *

As Private slid back to the HQ, he felt like he would positively _explode _with happiness, and could keep the large grin off of his face. Though, he had to put on a sad face, so the others wouldn't get suspicious. After taking about five minutes, trying to get the grin off of his face, he leapt into the enclosure, to see that the others had already gone into the HQ. He moved the fishbowl, and jumped in as well, the whole time telling himself, _don't smile, don't smile, don't smile, don't smile_

"Hey Private," Kowalski said, flipping through his "Scratch and Sniff Guide to Animals.

"Ello K'walski," he spotted Skipper going over the next day's training plans, and Rico watching a movie with multiple explosions, but instead of laughing maniacally after each one, he sat silently, his doll girlfriend by his side

Suddenly, Private heard a metal _clank, _above the HQ, and he couldn't keep the large grin from spreading across his face, even if he wanted to

"Why so smiley, Private?" Skipper asked, looking up the plans

"Oh, no reason, Skippah," he answered, still smiling excitedly

Suddenly, the fish bowl moved, and the others, thinking it was only the lemurs or Marlene again, didn't even look up, until they heard her voice,"hey guys, did'ja miss me?"

They all jerked their heads up, to see Ava standing on the ground next to the ladder, flippers on her hips, smiling proudly, with Private standing next to her, his grin so wide it practically split his face in two

"_Ava_?" the all asked, shocked

"The one and only," she said, and was then tackled by Kowalski, Rico, and Private, "guys!" she cried laughing, as Skipper stepped forward

The three penguins released her, and Skipper spoke, flippers behind his back," it's good to have you back, soldier,"

"It's good to be back, Skipper,"

"Oh, we have to tell the others!" Private cried excitedly

"Oh yeah, huh?"

"C'mon!" Private exclaimed, practically dragging her to the ladder

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" she chuckled, and they quickly leapt out of the HQ, to spread the news

Once they were gone, Kowalski turned to Skipper, "you seem happy that she's better,"

"Course I am, she's part of the team,"

"That's not what you said before,"

Skipper looked up, giving his lieutenant an annoyed look, "well I was wrong, Private was right, she's as much a part of the team as we are,"

Kowalski nodded, "indeed," knowing full and well Ava was on the other side of the fish bowl, having heard everything Skipper had said

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or story alerted! And, I'm gonna write an epilogue!XD so, I'll be posting it in a few days, so in the meantime, REVIEW! **

**-R.I. Bunker **


	11. Epilogue

New Recruit Epilogue

**I own nothing!**

**-sorry it took me so long, I got kinda lazy….again *sheepish grin* **

**WARNING: this chapter contains Santa and a bit of Skilene **

**Ava's POV **

The day was finally here! Christmas Eve! The season of giving. I looked around the newly decorated HQ, with lights all around, garland placed expertly around the windows. Colorful baubles hung on the ceiling, walls, everywhere. There was even a small Christmas tree, a bit taller than Kowalski that we had all decorated the night before. We had Skipper put the star on top, and we didn't miss the look of pure happiness on his face.

Everyone was extremely excited, me more than anyone, since it was the first Christmas that I didn't celebrate in the foster home. And even then, we barely celebrated, and/or decorated. I spun around happily, taking in the garlands and lights. It truly was a beautiful sight, and I knew it would look even better with everyone inside. Suddenly, I heard the fish bowl move, and the guys jumped into the HQ,"hi!" I called, still looking around

"Ello, Avah!" Private responded, and we set to the completing the finishing touches on the HQ. I set out the food: fish, cranberries, and of course, eggnog.

Soon everything was set up, and Skipper barked, "Kowalski, music!"

Kowalski clicked the remote, turning on some moderate Christmas music, and then pushed something else, and a fake fire appeared on the TV. We all put on Santa hats before sitting down, and began eating, though Rico started launching cranberries at Private and I, using his plastic spoon, it all went smoothly none the less. While we ate, Skipper told us stories about his younger days in the military, and once we finished, Skipper grabbed the eggnog, and Kowalski the funnel, and soon Rico was chugging down eggnog like there was no tomorrow.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug," we chanted, Rico continuing to gulp down the eggnog. Though, I couldn't help feel that it was sort of lonely. Suddenly, I had an epiphany. I turned to Private, who was standing next to me, and whispered, "Private, I have an idea,"

* * *

After about five minutes, Private and I returned to the HQ, and saw, to our relief, Skipper hadn't noticed our absence. We smirked at each other, and pretended that we'd been here the whole time. Suddenly, the fish bowl slid open, and the lemurs and Marlene jumped into the HQ.

"Kris Kringle!" Skipper cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Dee girly penguin invited us!" Julien exclaimed jovially, pointing at me

"Private invited me," Marlene said

"Rookie?" Skipper asked in a warning tone, using my "military" name

Private and I simply whistled innocently, flippers behind our backs

Skipper sighed, face palming,"aw, c'mon Skipper, it's Christmas Eve; we need to celebrate it _together!" _I cried, stressing the "together", and putting my flippers together as well.

Skipper sighed once again, "fine," he muttered, and Julien promptly exclaimed,

"Then let's get this party started!" picking up the remote and the changing the station so that "Run Rudolph, Run" began playing. Everyone began dancing around, and after standing for a moment, Private held his flipper out to me, motioning at me to grab it. Smiling widely, I placed my flipper in his own, and we began swing dancing perfectly to the tune.

Kowalski and the lemurs danced alone, and Rico with , though Skipper only stood off to the side, flippers on his hips, watching us disapprovingly. That it, until Marlene came over, grabbing his flipper, and began to dance with him happily. And, we didn't fail to notice the slowly appearing grin that spread across his face.

* * *

After about an hour of dancing and eating, Julien brought out a karaoke machine, plugging it into the TV, "who is going to be singing dee karaoke?" he inquired, and Private raised his flipper in the air,

"Oh, Avah'll do it!"

"Private!" I hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Well, you can sing, "he told me, "you should go up,"

"_Yeah_, no thanks!"

There was a chorus of "c'mon's", "you can do it's", and from Julien,"just go up der, girly penguin!"

"You're gonna have to go up, you know," Skipper said to me, flippers on his hips once again

I sighed, and muttered, "fine fine!" waddling over to the TV, mentally cursing Private for volunteering me for this, just because he'd heard me singing "_Feliz Navidad_" to myself last week.

I turned to the Karaoke machine, and selected a song I knew very well, before turning back to the animals, and gulped,_ here goes nothing, _I thought to myself, and began singing

_You better watch out  
you better not cry  
you better not pout, I'm telling you why_

I saw everyone's surprised expressions, before they began dancing once again, thus filling me with confidence

Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

He's making a list  
He's checking it twice  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty or nice

Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake

So you better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

The kids in girl and boyland  
Will have a jubilee  
They're gonna build a toy land  
All around the Christmas tree

So you better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa Claus (is comin' to town)  
Santa Claus (is comin' to town)  
Santa Claus is comin'  
Santa Claus is comin'  
Santa Claus is comin'  
To town

I finished dramatically, and was extremely surprised to receive a standing ovation from all of my friends. Blushing under my feathers, I thanked them, and waddled away from the TV, while Julien turned the radio back on.

"You were amazing!" Private exclaimed once I waddled over to him

"Thanks," I murmured, before muttering, "but next time, please don't volunteer me,"

"deal," he chuckled, and we sat and watched the others dance around happily, "Rocking around the Christmas tree," reverberating through the HQ,"you know, you have a really amazing power," Private said suddenly

"_And _that would be?"I asked, head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised

He turned to me, "you bring people together,"

I looked back at my dancing friends, my family, before mumuring,"yeah, I guess you're right,"

* * *

It was a few hours later, and everyone had returned to their habitats, in order for some well deserved sleep. We all lay in our bunks, and I could hear Kowalski muttering something about Einstein's equation or something. I, for one, couldn't sleep. I simply stared up at the ceiling of my bunk, where I'd placed miniscule glow-n-the-dark stars, also on the ceiling of the HQ, where they glowed nicely, only being seen when there were no lights on. I sighed, not being able to cure my insomnia, when I looked over to the clock hanging over the door that led to Marlene's habitat.

_Midnight,_ I thought to myself, when I suddenly heard a low _thud _sound, and I turned to see presents, under our small tree,_ what the? _I thought to myself incredulously

We'd already exchanged gifts, so why were these here? Deciding to investigate, I quietly got out of bed, and made my way towards the ladder, careful to avoid the rung that creaked. I pushed the fishbowl away noiselessly, and I crept out, into the cold New York air. I could see the frozen water around the floe, and snow piles everywhere else.

All seemed normal, until that it, I caught sight of the _huge red sleigh _parked outside of the fence, _no; it couldn't be, could it? _

I waddled across the floe, and jumped over the fence, landing on the cement, to come face to face with a reindeer, far larger than I was,"er, hi," I murmured nervously, while he ignored me, and called over his shoulder, in a Russian sounding accent,"hey Santa, one of dee South Polar's is here!"

_Wait, SANTA? _

My question was soon answered when the Big Man himself walked up to me, and I had to crane my head up to see all of him,"oh my, y-you're _real_!" I murmured in awe

He chuckled; his large belly shaking, "yes, I'm well aware of that, Ava,"

"Wait, how do you know my name? I inquired

"Well, I'm Santa," he said, spreading his arms slightly

"Oh, right," I muttered, "so, why're you here? You know, besides the fact that it's Christmas,"

Santa chuckled, "I wanted to see if you were enjoying your gift,"

"Gift? What gift, what're you-"I started, then realized what he meant, _"you_ made me into penguin?"

"You said you wanted family, and I gave it to you," he said calmly, gesturing towards the enclosure

"Yeah, I just didn't think I'd get family this way, "I murmured

"Do you enjoy your gift?"Santa asked

"Course I enjoy it!" I cried quietly, as to not wake the others, "I finally have a family!"

Santa chuckled,"I'm glad, though, I have to go now, I still have over 2 billion kids to visit!" he walked over to his sleigh, and jumped in, picking up the reins, though before taking off, he turned to me once again,"oh, and Ava, you're parents would be very proud of you,"

I stood opened beaked in shock for a moment, until I smiled warmly, blinking away tears. As Santa took off, I stood straight and saluted him, as he flew through the air, to visit the rest of the 2 billion kids, and he cried, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all , a good night!"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD I felt like adding that part in about her parents cause she never knew them or anything. and the song she sang was "Santa Claus is comin' to Town" by Mariah Carey- **

**I loved the part in "the all-nighter before Christmas" episode, cause it's the Santa from the **_**Merry Madagascar **_**movie, and I thought it was hilarious when Santa says hi to Julien, and he goes,"hey baby," doing the peace out move, then turning to Marlene saying, "we go way back,"**

**-Anyway, this is the end,but I'll be writing a couple of other stories with Ava and stuff-so review, and give me ideas! Have a –early-MERRY- CHRISTMAS! XD**

_**~~over, under, and out! **_


End file.
